tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Madness
Mecha Madness is a YouTube video series made by user Kugawattan. It details Pencer's campaign to conquer the entire TF2 Freak World for motives not yet revealed. Plot Part 1 - Operation: HECU Correctional Facility At the outskirts of the HECU Correctional Facility, two officers discuss the recent Freak-related events around them when they are suddenly alerted by the screams of a fellow soldier, who is being attacked by a GRY Scout robot. The efforts of the three HECU guards defeat the rogue robot, but not before it deals a surprise headshot on one of the soldiers. Worried, the officer sends the fellow soldier to the prison clinic to his aid. Inside, inmates BLU Gentlemanly Demo, CyborMedic and Dic Soupcan continue their time imprisoned with the former screaming immaturely and the later snoring happily. An officer comes to take Madic outside for some time, much to the BLU Demo’s chargin. Then, a lone HECU soldier walks by the cell, ignoring the screaming inmates, and reaching an enclosure where officers mention Robosol is inside, awaiting to be reprogrammed to fight for HECU’s side. However their talk is abruptly finished as the lone soldier swiftly eliminates them as an alarm blares. Just a kick is enough to force open the thick metal door and the soldier locks it from inside. The HECU soldier uncloaks in the presence of the Necroborg, revealing to be a gray-clad young female Engineer named Tella. She installs a device on his head which turns him on, but accidentally overcharges him and makes him shoot wildly. When he calms down, Tella asks him who does he work for. Unexpectedly, he says Pencer. Robosol’s might quickly oliberates any HECU opposition he meets and blows up the jail cell doors accidentally, freeing Dic Soupcan, BLU Gentlemanly Demo and CyborMedic. When things clear up, Tella escorts Robosol out of the facility, but she herself is intercepted by Madic, who despite the element of surprise, doesn’t manage to do any harm to Tella, who soundly defeats him. The girl and the Necroborg leave the facility, and using invisibility and cloaking, get away completely unnoticed. At an oilrig in the middle of the ocean, Pencer is testing his new invention, a giant Robot made with Pyrogun’s remains, who Pencer is unable to reactivate. To his surprise Tella manages to do just that, and to surprise him further, she appears with Robosol, who salutes. Part 2 - Skills to Kill Inside Pencer’s oilrig, Tella is working out by fighting against some of her own robots. She practices her dodging and punching skills as well as improvising with her energy manipulation. Meanwhile, Pencer is testing the Giant Pyrogun Robot’s endurance (by having the Robo Siblings fire guns at him) and aim (against some MeeMs) and is extremely pleased by its power. Part 3 - Operation: Australium At Cyborneer’s lair, CyborScout and Heavy slumber about. CyborHeavy wakes up hungry and goes for a sandvich, when he notices a GRY Robot Sniper whose headshot is barely blocked by Heavy’s metal arm. Scout wakes up at the gunshot’s noise and shoots at him, buying both time to go behind cover. However, a robot Heavy and Scout ambush them, and fight fiercely but are defeated. The laugh of a Spy robot doesn’t give the Cybors time to breathe; the Spy has Australium on his robot hand, and the Cybors rush in to protect it; unfortunately, the GRY Sniper ruthlessly snipes Cyborscout, who falls to the floor, severely bloodied and harmed. This sends CyborHeavy in a fit of rage, as he bum rushes into Spy, knocking him out of comission and destroying the Sniper at his nest. CyborScout wakes up briefly as Heavy calls for Cyborneer’s help. Cyborneer arrives and in turns calls Dr. Van Windhoek’s help, who despite being very busy accepts to help. Both Cybors are disturbed though at the arrival of another robot, a huge GRY but brown-tinted Heavy who causes earthquakes at will. The ambush works well for the robot as he gains the upper hand quickly, but CyborScout uses the last of her strenght to pierce his head with her lightsaber and shooting him before collapsing on her knees. The other two cybors combine their might to disable the Heavy robot. As the three cybors reunite, they hear the Robot Spy they previously attacked, and is now escaping with a a few Australium ingots. But before they can stop him, Earthquake shakes the ground one last time before breaking, buying the Spy enough time to run away. He bumps into and knocks back Windhoek in the way, The four are left scared, though, thinking of who else with access to a robot squad could do with Australium. The Spy arrives at Pencer’s oilrig, while Robosol and Tella are doing friendly sparring, and the Engineer is awestruck and laughs in delight upon seeing the Australium. He turns into a Soldier Robot guard and tells him he's gonna turn him into a God. Trivia *''Cyborbattle in Turbine'' acts as a spiritual prequel of the series, with Pencer appearing at the end, retrieving Pyrogun's remains, which would become the Giant, Robotic Pyrogun featured in Episode 1 Onwards. *CyborMedic and BLU Gentlemany Demo appear in the cells of the Correctional Facility, as they had been imprisoned following the events of Australium Unleashed and Soldine's Quirky Crime-Fighting Night, respectively. **Likewise, Dic Soupcan is still in his cell despite having had his jail cell opened by Handsome Rogue in Operation: Vagineer. ''Because Dic was asleep at the time, it can be assumed he never noticed thus never left the cell. *In Episode 2, the Giant Pyrogun-bot first use of weapons is against some MeeMs, just like the original Pyrogun in ''Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel. List of Episodes *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility *Skills to Kill *Operation: Australium Category:YouTube videos